vocaloidlyricsfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Vaffisuco/Ref-Rain Sele-P Tentative Translation
Sele-P and her infamous Yandere!IA in action. NicoNico link can be found here. Video Description: 奪われた事が憎かった。あの女を許せなかった。例えそれが真実でなくとも。 I hated having things snatched away from me. I could never forgive that girl. Even if 'that' wasn't real. もっと深く　心の奥 : Deeper than the inside of my heart 闇の中で　泣き続けて : I continue crying inside the darkness 手探りに　探してみても : Stumbling about, I try to feel around me 何も　見つからないままで : Yet, as nothing was found 全てを　奪われた今は : Everything was taken away from me 何も　残されていないの : Not a single thing left behind 絶望に　苛まれて : Tormented by despair 狂い始めた　黒い糸が : The black thread began to go crazy 抱きしめられた　苦しみも : Even the pain I embraced 癒されることなく : Is unable to be healed 最後の　別れのキスは : Our final parting kiss 苦く　ただ交わる : Was merely a bitter exchange 魘された　悪夢の中で : Inside of a nightmare 約束したんだよ : I made a promise あいつだけは　許せない : She's the only one I cannot forgive 何も　見えない記憶だけ : Just a memory where I can't see anything もっと深く　心の奥 : Deeper than the inside of my heart 闇の中で　泣き続けて : I continue crying inside the darkness 手探りに　探してみても : Stumbling about, I try to feel around me 何も　見つからないままで : Yet, as nothing was found 全てを　奪われた今は : Everything was taken away from me 何も　残されていないの : Not a single thing left behind 絶望に　苛まれて : Tormented by despair 狂い始めた　黒い糸が : The black thread began to go crazy 沈む吐息　流れ出す流血が : I let out a long breath, the overflowing blood-shed 私の体を伝い　這い続ける : Continues creeping alongside my body 何もかもが　夢の中の出来事だと : I thought everything was just an event that happened inside a dream 疑うこともなく　ただ憎んでいた But there is no doubt anymore, I just felt pure hatred. 静かな音もなくて　何も無い世界で : Within this empty world, where even the silence has died off 信じてた　希望もなにも崩れてく : The hope I had faith in dies off as well 真実は　どこにも見当たらない幻想 : Truth is an illusion that can't be found anywhere ただ一つ　あなたを追い続けてた : I only kept chasing after you 抱きしめられた　苦しみも : Even the pain I embraced 癒されることなく : Is unable to be healed 最後の　別れのキスは : Our final parting kiss 苦く　ただ交わる : Was merely a bitter exchange 魘された　悪夢の中で : Inside of a nightmare 約束したんだよ : I made a promise あいつだけは　許せない : She's the only one I cannot forgive 何も　見えない記憶だけ : Just a memory where I can't see anything もっと深く　心の奥 : Deeper than the inside of my heart 闇の中で　泣き続けて : I continue crying inside the darkness 手探りに　探してみても : Stumbling about, I try to feel around me 何も　見つからないままで : Yet, as nothing was found 全てを　奪われた今は : Everything was taken away from me 何も　残されていないの : Not a single thing left behind 絶望に　苛まれて : Tormented by despair 狂い始めた　黒い糸が : The black thread began to go crazy 奪い取って　満たされたあの女が : Pleased with herself, the girl that took you away from me 見下しながら　私を嘲笑う : Sneers at me as she gives me a condescending glare 自分だけ　幸せになろうなんて : Her being the only one trying to be happy 許せない : I cannot let this happen あんな奴　いなくなればいいのに : If only that bitch could drop dead 美しく　輝く刃を : The beautifully shinning blade 胸に抱き : Has it's edge cradled in her chest 虚ろな瞳のまま　祈り続ける : As the life vanishes from her eyes, I continued to pray 待っててね　もう少し : Just wait a minute, just a little bit more 仇を取るからね : Since I've taken out my enemy 壊れてく　記憶も感情も : Both my memories and emotions break もっと深く　心の奥 : Deeper than the inside of my heart 闇の中で　泣き続けて : I continue crying inside the darkness 手探りに　探してみても : Stumbling about, I try to feel around me 何も　見つからないままで : Yet, as nothing was found 全てを　奪われた今は : Everything was taken away from me 何も　残されていないの : Not a single thing left behind 絶望に　苛まれて : Tormented by despair 狂い始めた　黒い糸が : The black thread began to go crazy 朱色に染まってく　悲しみの迷路から抜け出せず : Soaked in red, without breaking free from this maze of sorrow 嘆いても叫んでも　声はもう誰にも届かない : I scream and grieve, but my voice can no longer be heard by anyone 幻想のあなたを　理想として追い求めたことも : You, as an illusion, who I pursued as my ideal 現実と区別がつかず　意識が破壊されてゆく : Without distinguishing from reality, my conciousness is destroyed 突き刺した刃から今　鮮血が流れる : From the blade I thrusted into my victim, fresh blood now flows 崩れ落ちる体から　何かが溢れ出す : From my crumbling body, something starts to pour out 「ごめんね･･･」とただ泣きながら　私を掴んでる : "I'm so sorry..." you manage as you cry, holding onto me その奥の真実から　気付いて意識が壊れてく : From the reality deep inside of you, I come back to myself, and my conciousness breaks もっと深く　心の奥 : Deeper than the inside of my heart 闇の中で　泣き続けて : I continue crying inside the darkness 手探りに　探してみても : Stumbling about, I try to feel around me 何も　見つからないままで : Yet, as nothing was found 全てを　奪われた今は : Everything was taken away from me 何も　残されていないの : Not a single thing left behind 絶望に　苛まれて : Tormented by despair 狂い始めた　黒い糸が : The black thread began to go crazy 朱色に染まってく　悲しみの迷路から抜け出せず : Soaked in red, without breaking free from this maze of sorrow 嘆いても叫んでも　声はもう誰にも届かない : I scream and grieve, but my voice can no longer be heard by anyone 幻想のあなたを　理想として追い求めたことも : You, as an illusion, who I pursued as my ideal 現実と区別がつかず　意識が破壊されてゆく : Without distinguishing from reality, my conciousness is destroyed Category:Blog posts